London Victoria Tower
by hogwarts.single.rose
Summary: Adira is adopted and finds out shes a witch. During school she finds out who her parents.  Im not sure where the story is going to lead to yet i do not own; J.K. Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

London Victoria Tower redo chapter 1

I walked down my street in London. I had just come from my best friend's house that was near the Victoria Tower. I had always gone to the Tower with my best friend Kris. Ya, I know it's not really a girls name, Kris but it's better then being spelled the boy way. It is also better then my name Adira. I hate it.

As I got back to my house the sky started to look like a dark blue and the moon was starting to come into view while the sun disappeared behind the horizon. I walked up the path to my house. I lived at the end of a dead ended street, in a brick house. The front door and porch was white and the path that went from the driveway to the porch was red bricks. The garage was on the left side of the house with a tree to the right. When I opened the door I saw my 'father' sitting on the couch reading a book that he's been trying to understand for about a month now. It was written in the language of Shakespeare.

"Why are you so set on finishing that book? Don't you think that when you can't understand it you should just give up and start on something you actually know!" I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He isn't really my father he actually adopted me three years ago when I was12. When I was a baby Mrs. Jenkins the woman who looked after us until we got adopted said that I was left on the doorstep in a basket and a pink blanket wrapped around me that said Adira on it. Just like all of the famous tales about adopted children. I'm now 15 years old and have been going to a school here in London called Putney High School. The only thing that I cannot put up with any more is that it is an all GIRLS SCHOOL!

"It's late you should probably go to bed now. Tomorrows Sunday and you need to be up early because Kris will be here at 8 o'clock to go out with you."

"Ok, Brian" I said as I got off the couch and went up to my room. Brian is still my dad and I do call him dad sometimes but mostly Brian only because I was adopted at 12. He always wanted a daughter but his wife died right before they adopted me so he waited about a year and then came back for me.

I got changed into my Pj's, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. I was almost asleep when I heard a TINK, TINK, TINK.

I got up and out of my bed and went to my window. I pulled back the olive green curtains and saw an owl that was white with light and dark brown streaks in its feathers.

I opened the window and let it in.

"What are you doing up there?" Asked my dad.

"I'm just opening the window Brian, no need to get your briefs in a twist!" I yelled to my dad down stairs. The only reason he asks is because I get into trouble a lot. But I don't even know that I'm doing it. Like one time this guy from school called me a deer because of my name and then he went flying in to the wall behind him so I got expelled because he got a broken spine, or whatever.

The owl then pecked me because I apparently got lost in my thoughts.

"Ow!" I whispered to the owl.

I took the letter that was tied to the owls claws off and opened it. It read:

Miss Adira 'Williams' Dumbledore

Bedroom above the living room

27 Decree Street

Dear Miss 'Williams',

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Who the hell is Minerva McGonagall?" I asked myself. I opened up the page that had the items listed that I would need. It said this: 

Uniform

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags)

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Oh my god I thought to myself. Is this a joke? I don't think so it must explain why all of these things keep on happening when im mad. I heard footsteps coming up to my room.

There was a knock on my door and then it opened. Brian walked in and sat on my bed.

"When you said you were opening your window I wanted to see if it was your letter… and apparently by the look of things it is and you already read it." He said

"What is this school? Are you a Witch?"

"No the term is Wizard for men and yes I am but I don't have a wand"

"Why not?" I asked

"I'm a squib that means that we were born in a magical family but don't have any powers" he said and looked at me.

"So are my parents wizards?"

"Yes they are Adira" He said


	2. Chapter 2

London Victoria tower redo chapter 2

It was midnight. I was still awake lying on my bed facing the ceiling. Brian had gone to bed two hours ago after he told me all about the Wizarding world. But he wouldn't tell me who my parents were.

"Let them come to you" he said "they'll tell you when their ready" I said in a sarcastic voice. "What a load of rubbish!" I said.

I wonder what their like. Brian said that they gave me up because it wasn't safe for me.

"What does he know?" I rolled onto my side facing the wall and fell asleep thinking about my parents.

The next morning I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning! Wonderful day isn't it!" he said getting up and putting his cup in the sink.

"Ya whatever" I grumbled and sat down with my own cup of coffee.

"Well im off to work enjoy your day of doing nothing!" he said smiling and walking out the door. Sometimes it makes me sick to see him so cheerful. It was Saturday and Brian worked another job just on weekends to volunteer at a pet shelter just to 'have fun' as he always says. I finished my coffee and went into the living room where I saw Brian's book sitting on the couch. I picked it up and started reading it. This was the third time I was reading it. I really need to get to a bookstore I thought. Just then there was a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door and opened it to find a man with a long white beard and long white hair standing in front of me.

"Good morning miss Williams may I come in" he said smiling.

"Ya as soon as you tell me who you are" I said

"Oh pardon my manners I am Albus Dumbledore Head master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." He said smiling. I opened the door all the way and let him in.

"Wonderful home you have I remember coming here three years ago."

"Huh?" I asked "I don't remember you coming here"

"Oh you weren't here you were at school it was your first day at school and Brian showed me around. He's a nice man that Brian." He smiled and went into the living room and sat down. He then picked up the book I started to read for the fourth time.

"I always loved this book. It's very good indeed. I've always thought that muggle books were so much better than wizards' books. So tell me about yourself I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"How do you know me" I asked sitting in the spot

"Never mind that! I want to know some more about you! What about your friend Kris?"

"Oh right she's supposed to be here in like…" I looked down at my watch that was my real fathers that was in the basket with me. "NOW!"

Just then the door bell rang. I got up to answer it ad there was Kris.

"Im sorry Kris I can't go anywhere today I have a visitor And Brian's at that job."

Then Dumbledore stepped into view.

"Hello Kris im Albus nice to meet you" He smiled.

She looked down at his robes and she looked like she'd seen a ghost

"Dang I always forget to put on muggle clothes" he muttered under his breath.

He then pointed his wand at himself and changed his clothes into a white button down shirt and grey pants. He then pulled out his wand and pointed it at her forehead.

"Obliviate" he said. Then white stuff that looked like air came from her head to the tip of his wand.

"What are you doing!" I was starting to panic.

"Erasing her memory" he said. Ok now I was really panicking.

"Don't worry it's only from what just happened" he then removed his wand and put it in his back pocket.

Kris then started to come back

"Hello didn't see you there im Kris" she said

"Nice to meet you too im Albus" they then shook hands.

"So I guess you can't come can you" Kris said

"No sorry as you can see I have company" I said confused.

"Don't worry that's ok see you later" she said walking away.

"Bye" I said and shut the door. What just happened? I asked myself

"You know I kind of like these clothes on me I think I'll keep them he said smiling at me. He held out his hand for me to take.

"What?" I asked

"Were going to go to Hogwarts and you will be staying there until school starts In a week."

"But what about Brian" I asked taking his hand

"Don't worry he knows and don't worry about your belongings there already there" He gave me a wink and with that we disappeared with a loud pop.


	3. Chapter 3

London Victoria Tower chapter 3

When I heard another pop I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I closed them I thought. We were in a big round room. Dumbledore walked over to the desk and sat down behind it. He motioned for me to sit opposite him. I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him.

"Lemon drop?" he asked holding out a bowl of candies.

"No thanks" I said

"This is my office" he said "we are only waiting for one ore person so we can begin"

"Begin what Professor?" I asked confused

"Why the sorting of course! You need to be sorted into a house." He stated cheerfully. I must have still looked confused so I picked up a book that was next to him and handed it to me.

"Here read this it will tell you everything you need to know about this school." He said. I took it and looked at the cover. It said Hogwarts A History. I read it for about ten minutes when someone walked into them room.

"Albus you wanted to see me" she said

"Yes Adira this is Minerva McGonagall your transfigurations professor and Minerva this is Adira Williams our new student" he said smiling. McGonagall walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hello" I said

"Albus is this who I think it is?" McGonagall asked him. She was starring at me.

"Yes it is Minerva but well talk after miss. Williams leaves. Right now we need to get her into a house. Minerva would you mind getting the hat and placing it on her head for me?" he asked. She got up and took down and old hat. She walked over to me and placed it on my head.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The hat said. I jumped at the voice. I was NOT expecting that.

"You are brave just like your parents but you are also very smart like both of them too. This will be very hard indeed. You are definitely not a slytherin. You are nice like your father but very strict like your mother so you're not a Hufflepuff. I think I am going to place you in…GRYFINDOR!" the sorting hat was finished talking so McGonagall took it off my head and put it back on the shelf. Both of the professors looked proud and McGonagall looked relieved?

"Great! Now that you have your house I will have you brought there by our head girl Minerva could you call her here please?" he asked. She walked over to the fireplace and disappeared. About five minutes later she came back with a girl that had bushy brown hair with her uniform on. She walked up to me and held out her hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"Hello im Hermione Granger head girl im here to take you to the Gryffindor tower." She said to me. I nodded.

"Im Adira Williams nice to meet you" I said standing. We walked to the door.

"So could you explain some more about this school?" I asked her.

"Sure I'd love to!" she said excited. I already knew we were going to be great friends.

Meanwhile

"Albus we have to tell her!" Minerva shouted at him as she sat down in the chair. She was mad at him.

"Minerva let us wait a while to tell her. She just found out she's as witch yesterday and I bet she's over whelmed enough for one day give it a few weeks and then well tell her ok?" he asked. Minerva sat back in her chair.

"But I bet she wants to know who her parents are don't you think she wants to?" she asked him. She wasn't shouting any more.

"Yes but I want to wait for a while" he stated

"She looked at him and sat up straight in her chair again.  
>"Fine but only one week then im telling her." She said. Knowing that fighting with her was no use because she already made up her mind he simply gave up.<p>

"Ok but one week and that counts the weekend." He said to her. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and they walked into Dumbledore and Minerva's private rooms that was at the top of the stairs to his office.

GRYFINDOR COMMON ROOM

When Hermione and Adira walked into the common room after spending about five minutes battling with the fat lady they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So enough about me what about you?" she asked me. We had been spending the time from the headmaster's office to the tower to first talk about Hogwarts and after that we had talked about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and her. Especially about why Harry was so famous and about the adventures they had over the years in the school and with the dark Lord. I shrugged.

"My life isn't nearly as fascinating as yours." I said. She motioned for me to go on. So I did.

"Ok well…" I thought for a moment "I was put up for adoption as a newborn by Wizards I was adopted at the age of twelve by Brian and have been going to Muggle School for three years. That's about it. See not nearly as entertaining as your life." I said grinning at her. We talked for about another half an hour. Mostly about classes and who the Professors were and what they were like. I was fascinated at this Snape character I wanted to know more about him. But that could wait for later. Maybe. Then two boys walked into the room from the portrait. One had dark brown hair with green eyes. He had round glasses had you could kinda see the scar on his forehead. I knew that this was Harry Potter. The other one next to him had red hair with freckles on his face. This was obviously Ron Weasley Harry and Hermione's best friend. They walked over to us and sat down. Harry on the chair next to the fire and Ron next to Hermione.

"Who's this?" asked Ron nodding towards me. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't mind him he gets cranky when he's hungry." Harry said smiling at me. I liked his smile. He held out his hand to me. I took it.

"Im Harry Potter nice to meet you"

"Im Adira Williams nice to meet you too." I said smiling back at him.

"So you got Gryffindor cool! What were you two talking about?" Ron asked us.

"I was just finding out about Adira. She's adopted and apparently had magical parents." Hermione stated.

"Do you know who they are?" Harry asked me. I looked at him and shrugged.

"No." I stated

"Well I guess we are just going to have to help you find out." He said sitting back in his chair grinning mischievously.

That night I was in my bed lying on my back. When it got late heroine showed me to our room. The other girl we shared the room with was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. But she was definitely more mature than her brother. I was still thinking about how Ron kept on acting childish that night. But you could tell that Hermione had a crush on him and he her even if they didn't realize it themselves. That night I fell asleep thinking about the next day.


End file.
